No toques lo que es mio
by Kokonese
Summary: Kousuke era tierno, amable y respetuoso, pero ahora todo esos buenos adjetivos se fueron a la mierda... ¡Nadie tocaba a Shintaro!


_**No toques lo que es mío**_

Seto x Shintaro

Palabras: 1093

Pos… OCC(?

Perdonar los horrores ortográficos.

 **Capítulo Único**

Para Kousuke la vida no había sido fácil. Tan lastimado en su infancia, lo que él vivió hubiera destruido a tantas personas pero él no se rindió tan sencillo, por eso él era un _chico valiente._ Un chico difícil de derribar, dulce, tierno y educado... más o menos; en estos momentos quería que le explotara la cabeza a ese albino cara de retrasado.

―Seto, ¿qué te sucede? ― Le preguntó la pequeña Mary extrañada por el comportamiento del muchacho.

― ¿Q-qué? ¿Yo? Nada, Mary. No me sucede nada, es imaginación tuya. ― Concluyo su respuesta sonriendo de forma inocente como siempre...mentira, esa sonrisa no podía ser más torcida.

Se preguntaran: ¿Por qué Seto quiere que la cabeza de Konoha se haga mierda? Fácil. Porque el androide estaba pegado hombro a hombro con el número siete del Mekakushi Dan, entiéndase, Shintaro Kisaragi. El muy maldito estaba tan cerca de él que prácticamente se podía decir que se lo estaba violando.

El castaño solo quería pararse de la mesa y patear a Konoha lejos de Shintaro y follárselo ahí mismo, en el sillón. Tristemente no podía, en primera: Pararse de la mesa en ese estado implicaría que Kido, Kano, Mary y Momo lo detuvieran con tan solo dar un paso exigiendo respuesta por ese extraño comportamiento, porque, hay que admitirlo, no se levantaría dando saltitos y lanzando brillitos por todos lados. En segunda: Nunca podría patear a Konoha, no porque no quisiera, o porque su lado hippie se lo negara, sino porque posiblemente le quebraría la pierna antes de levantarla. Y por último: El violarse al NEET implicaría demasiadas explicaciones.

...

 **Maldita sea.**

―Nooo. Kano-san siempre gana. ― Escucho decir a Mary, ni siquiera se acordaba que estaban jugando cartas.

― ¡Seguramente está haciendo trampa!

― K-Kisaragi-chan, ¿cómo _osas_ decir eso? ¡No sería capaz!

― ¡Basta!- ― Habló la líder ― El juego se acabó

Con quejas y risas tan peculiares los miembros se fueron dispersando. Bien. Ya podía eliminar el primer punto.

Se fue acercando lentamente, como los venados que tanto le gustan. Cuando llego se sentó en el extremo vació del sillón, observando inquisitivamente al par de jóvenes que se encontraban viendo el monitor de una laptop. Empezó a maldecir todo lo que podía, algo impropio de él, poco le importaba. Detestaba como los dos se llevaban tan bien, y aún más, detestaba los celos que sentía.

― Seto, ¿no se te hace tarde?

― ¿Uhm? ¿Para qué cosa, Kido?

― Para tu trabajo. Vaya que estas distraído hoy.―¡Rayos! ¡Se le había olvidado completamente! Salió disparado a su habitación a agarrar sus cosas (dinero, celular, audífonos...) y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a la salida de la _guarida_ y cerro de un portazo gritando un _" ¡Perdón! ¡Hasta luego!"_

 _..._

―Shintaro-san, ¿de qué te ríes?

― ¡Master sonríe! ¡Increíble **!** ― Grito Ene desde una de las esquinas del monitor señalando con el dedo acusador a Shintaro.

― ¡Cállate!―Grito al virus― Konoha, no debiste haber dicho eso. No sonreí, seguramente estas mal de los ojos.- Y con discreción, volvió a sonreír de manera tenue, nadie se dio cuenta.

〜〜〜

― ¡Volví! ― Gritó pero no consiguió ninguna contestación, eso realmente lo preocupo; bueno, para ser una _"familia anormal"_ no debería estarlo; pero en fin ¿que podría haber pasado? Seguramente salieron a comprar lo necesario para la cena o las cosas que Mary necesita para sus flores o tal vez otra cosa.

Paso a través de la sala hasta llegar a su habitación y se tiro en la cama, se sentía realmente cansado gracias al cielo no tenía nada más que hacer. Se quitó su sudadera y la dejo en la cama, podría tirarla lejos pero no debía, era algo valioso para él. Fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos, la magia de Morfeo se está apoderando de él, en poco quedaría dormido.

―Vaya que estás cansado. ― Dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz, una voz inconfundible.

―Shintaro-san, me has espantado― Dijo dando un suspiro ― ¿Sabes dónde están los demás?

―Están en mi casa, con Momo. Seguramente en una orgía. ― Esas palabras por parte del Kisaragi mayor lo dejaron con expresión de " _no joda"._ ―Jaja, tranquilo. Es broma ― Soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad ― pero si están en mi casa, pasaran la noche ahí.

― ¿Por qué?

― Porque mi madre dejo a Momo hacer una pijamada.

― Entonces vamos. ― Dijo Seto levantándose de la cama y tomando la sudadera que había dejado a un lado.

― No quiero, por eso me quede aquí― La voz del hikkomori se oía fastidiada ―y quiero quedarme solo contigo...

Sonrojado, avergonzado, sorprendido y excitado; así había quedado Seto al oír esa oración.

― ¿Eh? Shintaro... ¿Ah que se debe eso?

― N-no es lo que tú crees. Solo quiero estar contigo un rato y preguntarte algo.

―Bueno, ¿cuál es tu pregunta? ― Solo esperaba que no fuera nada sobre...

― ¿Estabas celoso hace rato, verdad? ― _Mierda,_ eso no. ― ¿Y bien…?

― ¿Y-yo? ¡NO! ¿Cómo crees? ¿De qué estaría celoso? ― Contesto soltando una sonrisa chueca.

―Mentira. Dime la verdad, se bien que no te gusta mentir.

― Vale. ¡Sí, estaba celoso, estoy celoso y estaré celoso de cómo se llevan tú y Konoha! ― Se sentía libre de la presión que sentía en el pecho, bien podría empezar a cantar _Libre soy;_ pero esa no era la mejor opción.

Pudo ver como la cara del siete se iba tornando tan roja como su jersey.

― ¿S-ssssolo eso? No puedo creerlo, jeje. No tienes por qué estarlo, Konoha es solo un amigo, además, el trae algo con Ene.

― Shintaro, ¿entonces me preocupe por nada? ― Se sentía realmente tonto.

― Sí, así es. ― Podía distinguir muy bien un tono de satisfacción en la frase. ―No puedo creer que no me tengas confianza.

― Claro que confío en ti, solo que los celos son muy poderosos.

― Yo no te engañaría― El moreno se levantó de la cama y camino hasta llegar frente a frente con el menor ― ¿Te lo demuestro? ― Dijo lascivamente tomando por la nuca acercando sus labios a los del contrario.

― Creo que sí, aun no estoy muy confiado- Contesto el castaño tomando de la cintura a _**su pareja.**_ ―Hay que aprovechar que no están los demás.

―Por supuesto.

Así, ambos chicos unieron sus bocas en una dulce y excitante danza. Al final, a Seto no le había ido tan mal. A veces los celos son buenos.


End file.
